Shades of Gray
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Annie left Auggie with a lump in her throat. Could she ever look at him as a friend again? Set directly after Season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! I'm back again, writing a BRAND NEW story. woo-hoo! A bit of a change, as you might have seen from the summary listing. What? No romance? WTF, Beth? Ahh, knock it off. With this account and other stories I've written, it came to mind that I have never written a ff story w/o including a romance angle.**

**Even writing this out - I'm a few chapters in, btw - I thought, romance or not? A nice chat with Trish47 put me on the right track. And, if you think about it, this'll be pretty much in line with a normal Covert Affairs episode. Friendship, closeness, adventure, angst, action. And, until CA writers hook A&A up, might as well embrace what they've given us so far.**

**This story picks up right at the end of Season 2 finale. Do I have to say spoilers ahead? lol**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Annie felt decidedly happy that the country road she'd chosen to take her new 'vette for a ride was free of other drivers. The car's roar and speed matched the despair she felt. She'd tried to tell herself that she was happy for Auggie, but it didn't work.<p>

It was her own fault, she knew. She'd been so caught up in Danielle's matchmaking life and shenanigans that she'd made Annie see something that clearly wasn't there.

Whether Auggie noticed her fumbled attempt at closeness or not, she was kind of glad now that he didn't show any signs of it and pretended everything was fine and normal.

She wished him luck, truly, she did. And she hoped this Parker girl knew what kind of chance she was being given. "If you love someone, set them free," wasn't that the saying? And now he's going after her, and if Parker was the smart woman Annie assumed she was, she'd realize that Auggie flying halfway across the world for her proved his love and devotion.

After a good hour on the road, Annie headed back to her safe house. She'd soon be using this strictly as a safe house, but for now, it still held all of her stuff. Including her laptop, which she booted up. Once it was all ready, she opened up her e-mail and began composing.

She wrote a letter to Auggie, telling him how much he meant to her, that she owed her job and life to him, and she wished that all of his dreams and wishes come true.

She also told him that she knew he wasn't coming back. She saw the look on his face at the garage, and never before had she seen him so determined, and she'd be a fool if she stood in his way. After reading it over once more, she signed it, "Love, Annie."

When it came time to send, she hesitated. She wasn't too certain whether or not she should send it, so she saved it to her drafts. Maybe after he left for sure, she'd send it his way.

* * *

><p>Annie wasn't too sure whether Auggie would be leaving that day or not, but she saw him at the office the next day. She sighed, thanking her luck that she decided to hold off on the e-mail. She decided to log a few hours at the Smithsonian, given the lack of missions at the moment.<p>

She wasn't sure she could talk to Auggie now, anyway, without showing the small amount of sadness she still felt that he was leaving them – her – for a woman. She shook her head at her thoughts. See, she said to herself, she couldn't even think of that without sounding bitter.

The day before Auggie left finally came, and as if by providence, Annie found herself on a plane headed to France. She didn't want to be at the office. The mission mirrored a good many she'd already been on – handoff of a packet of information. Wasn't even any need to call in until she was finished and needed to arrange a flight home.

The few days in Paris allowed Annie to clear her head and take in a few of the sights she loved. She let herself be a tourist for a day and visited a few bridges on the Seine. And then the day came when her work was done, and she needed to call in to tech ops.

She didn't want to. Doing so in the past meant talking with her best friend, who lifted her spirits and made her feel like she had a friend when she was alone in a foreign country.

But she needed to leave, so she packed her suitcase in her hotel and made the call.

"Tech Ops."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Annie was tired and didn't really feel like chatting.

"Walker calling in for transport home."

"About time, Helvetica. Your dossier slated your info pass to be completed yesterday. I was about to call out the cavalry."

That voice. That nickname. A genuine smile came to Annie's face for the first time in a week.

"Stu?"

"One and the same. I take it you didn't know I'm back with the DPD."

Annie immediately felt bad that she'd hid and missed the tech analyst's return just 'cause she didn't want to see Auggie. "Well, I've – I've been busy, you know, and –"

"Yeah, I know. I remember. They haven't let up on you, have they?" he asked.

"Nature of the job. What about you? Where have you been? Why are you back? What have you been up to?"

She heard Stu laugh on the other end. "How about we wait until you're back in country?"

"Yes, of course. So, about these travel plans?" she asked.

"I've got a seat reserved for you on the next redeye, direct from Paris to Dulles. You up for it?"

"Nonstop? You are my hero. Times?"

"4am your time, and you'll land in Dulles a little after 7am Eastern Time."

Annie looked at her watch. "Any way you guys can spring for another night in this hotel? I can get some sleep and head to the airport around 2."

"Not one for sleeping in airport terminals, huh?" Stu asked.

"Well, if the CIA is comfortable with having sensitive information on my person while I snooze in a packed airport lobby –"

"Okay, okay. I'll swing it with Accounting. I'll pick you up at the airport."

"That's not necessary," Annie said. "With the time difference, it'll still be early, and –"

"I'll pick you up, bring you to HQ, and that'll give you enough time to answer all your questions on the way."

Annie thought it sounded like a feasible idea, and it'd save her getting a cab to her place, picking up her car, and trying to make it to HQ by herself on time. She'd never thought about it before, but Auggie not being able to drive sometimes left her adrift without transportation, and not to mention having to budget for cab fare.

She must've spent too much time thinking.

"Or, maybe not," Stu said, sounding a bit deflated.

"No, sorry, Stu, just thinking. I'd really appreciate a ride."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye."

Redeye, Annie thought, as she laid back down on the bed. And then a full day of work complete with debriefing. Hopefully, there were no babies or heavy snorers on the flight. Even with a few hours now, the time change will probably leave her with jet lag from hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah, it's a mix of unsubstantiated, unconfirmed rumor that Gabe Grey is returning as Stu and my own wish that it'd happen, but hey, I'm going with it.**

**BTW, title has nothing to do with Gabe. It refers to what's going to happen with the story. Completely unintentional on my part.**

**So, whaddya think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annie trudged along in the middle of the throng of sleepy passengers making their way down the gangplank and into the terminal. She began to look in the sea of faces waiting, trying to remember what Stu looked like, but truthfully, the last time she saw him, he was posing as a limo driver with a name sign and brimmed cap.

As this pick up wasn't for business, she tried to picture him in regular attire. Medium brown skin, big brown eyes, bright smile, short nearly black hair. Oh, she thought, what if he hanged his hairstyle? Better forget trying to find him and wait for him to spot her.

She'd been able to sleep some in the hotel and then on the plane, but all she wanted now was coffee and maybe a donut or pastry. Sugar and caffeine sounded like manna and honey right now.

The group was starting to disperse, and she was able to see the group of waiting people better. Some had signs, and as she read one, she blinked, then twice.

Then she laughed as she looked from the sign for "Mrs. Abramowitz" up to the smiling face of Stu Heatherton.

"I take it your trip was successful, Mrs. Abramowtiz?" Stu asked.

Annie chuckled, then rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, the flight was smooth. Is the limo outside?"

"I wish," Stu said as they began walking towards an exit. "You need to pick up any luggage?"

"Nope, I pack light," Annie said, indicating her single rolling suitcase.

"It's good to see you again, Annie."

"Same here."

They reached his car, and Annie slid into the passenger seat as he stowed her suitcase in the trunk and got in. They were on the highway in a couple of minutes, and Annie turned to him with a pointed look. "Well?"

"Well what?" Stu asked. "Oh, what have I been doing all this time?"

"That'll do for a start."

"Nothing too earth-shattering," Stu said with a shrug. "Got promoted, but as the DPD was full of all the tech analysts it needed, and Aug wasn't going anywhere, I got transferred to another department."

Annie thought on this for a few seconds. "But surely, I would have still seen you, if –"

Stu gave her a pointed, patient look.

"Oh, now I see. Can't talk about it," Annie said.

"Pretty much. But the grapevine had it that Wilcox pilfered the DPD tech staff for his own personal use, and Aug requested I return. Had to wait for paperwork to clear, but it finally did."

Annie looked back out the window at the passing scenery. She'd heard about Jai's offer to Barber and Holman through Auggie, who told her over beers at Allen's. His anger was palpable, and she'd sided with him over Jai in this matter. Which wasn't easy, considering how Jai had saved her ass a couple of times recently. Then she remembered how he'd played her over Ben, and –

She shook her head before the warring logic in her brain gave her a migraine. Auggie was right when he told her that people who you thought were friends sometimes turned into jerks.

"So, what part of that upset you?" Stu asked, after the silence in the car grew longer. "It was Barber's leaving, wasn't it?" he teased.

Annie laughed, "God, no. Just thinking about how, in our line of work, people and friends come and go so quickly."

Stu hummed in agreement, "All the more reason to just enjoy each day as it comes."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Annie said. And as simple as it sounded, the nugget of truth in it appealed to her. She'd never been one to wish for a knight on a white horse and the dream of happily ever after.

Maybe Auggie's leaving was a sign. She decided, right then and there, to let go of her childish fantasy of her and Auggie sailing off into the sunset. In fact, she thought, there was no time like the present. She pulled out her cell and pulled up her e-mail application.

She read through the e-mail she'd written to Auggie and saved to drafts, and with one decisive click, hit "Send."

* * *

><p>After a large cup of overpriced coffee and a danish at the in-house Starbucks, Annie spent two hours debriefing with Joan and the rest of the day going through a backlog of e-mails and files. Thankfully, it was Friday, and she'd be able to sleep and get laundry and chores done over the weekends. Sometimes the long missions left her domestic duties on hold longer than was personally healthy.<p>

Plus, with Danielle inviting her back, she'd be able to keep her stuff there plus stock her safe house. That place, though it lacked decent furniture, was a good idea. It gave her somewhere to stash IDs, documents and money without having Danielle close to her "business."

Tied to her desk all day, Annie hadn't the time to pay attention to the hustle and bustle around her. Even the agent that'd taken Jai's desk in front of her turned out to be non-conversant and against chatting and other pleasantries.

She expected Auggie's absence to affect her in some way, but not like this. She found she now had no one to unload on. Well, she thought with a sigh, maybe Danielle would be willing to listen to her.

Other than her sister, Annie looked around, wondering how she could spend the final hour of her work day. She'd pointedly ignored the glass walls of tech ops so she wouldn't catch herself looking there expecting Auggie. But now her eyes shifted over there, and she was somewhat surprised to see Stu sitting in Auggie's seat.

"Hey," she said, sliding open the glass door. The table and chair sat in the same place, but Auggie's specialized equipment was replaced by standard computer.

"Hey, Annie."

"Auggie might have something to say about all this," she said, her hand sweeping around the room.

"Psh, I'm the one who helped install all this," he replied with a smile. "Aug will never know I was here."

Annie leaned against the corner of the desk and crossed her arms in front of her. "Unless someone tells him," she said.

Stu's mouth dropped open in mock horror. "You wouldn't dare."

Annie shrugged her shoulders noncommittaly, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"And I thought we were friends," Stu said with a tilt of his head.

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "I haven't seen you in almost two years. It's a little early to play the friends card."

"Then let me remedy that," Stu said. "Drinks, after work, at Allen's."

Annie stood in silent shock at his request. Was he asking her out? Annie liked Stu, always had, but –

"It's not a date, Annie. It's just, look around. No one is left that I knew but you."

Well, Annie thought, he had a point. "Okay, you're on. Meet you there at 6?"

* * *

><p>Elbowing her way through the crowd, Annie scanned the crowd for Stu. The normal laughing Friday crowd surrounded her, and she smiled and greeted a few acquaintnces.<p>

She got to the back area with seating and tables and looked around. One table held Jai and his new "crew," along with a few fawning coeds. He looked up and caught Annie's gaze, but before she could smile or nod a hello, he looked away.

Guess that's how it's going to be, Annie thought. She turned away. Not seeing Stu, she turned back to the front and started scanning the smaller tables and the bar. There, at the end, sat a man in a white dress shirt with dark hair.

"Hey, there you are."

"Annie! Pull up a stool. What are you drinking?"

"Just a beer," Annie said as she took a seat. The bartender arrived with a mug for her and a full pitcher.

"I looked for you out by the tables. Didn't figure you for a bar man," she said.

"Better service, plus I get to scope out the newcomers," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

Annie laughed and poured her mug full.

"Don't worry, though," he said. "Now that you're here, I promise not to look at any other woman."

"Hey, you promised that this wasn't a date," Annie said before taking a full gulp of the golden brew.

"It's not, but good manners dictate that I not stare at good-looking women while in the company of another one."

Annie smiled warmly her thanks, thinking it was a far cry from her first night here with Auggie, who had her scoping the coeds for him.

"So, I hear you're licensed to carry now," Stu said.

"Not really, but soon. Actually –" Annie's voice trailed off. She hadn't talked with anyone about her first kill. She'd wanted to talk to Auggie about it, but he brushed her off and left the country. Danielle couldn't relate, she knew, and Jai was pretty much pretending she didn't exist anymore.

"Annie?"

"Oh, sorry. Lost in my thoughts there."

"So, talk to me."

Annie shook her head, "I don't want to impose."

"Let me decide what's an imposition and what's being there for a friend," Stu said.

Without giving too many details, as they were in a public place, Annie told Stu what happened and how she'd kill the man who was chasing and shooting at Danielle. And how the moment was now burned into her brain.

A few seconds of silence followed, and she used the time to take a few deep breaths and take a healthy swig of her beer, finishing off her first round and refilling her mug. She looked at Stu, who stared at her with a mix of surprise and wonder.

"So," he said, "if we're mugged leaving here, I should hide behind you, then?"

Annie wasn't sure how he would respond to her story and was just concentrating on telling the publicly allowed version. But the sudden image of Stu hiding behind her skirts while she unloaded her gun like a Charlie's Angel made her laugh, really laugh, like she hadn't for weeks.

Stu soon joined in, and after they calmed down, Stu raised his mug to hers. She clinked it soundly, and they both drank.

"I can't begin to understand how that was like," Stu said, all laughter gone from his voice. "But the fact that you're here and not hiding behind work or holed up at home shows you can handle it."

Annie smiled. It's what she needed to hear, and though it didn't come from the source she'd expected, it helped, nonetheless.

"Thanks, Stu."

"Anytime."

"So, that's enough about me. How do you feel, filling Auggie's shoes?"

"Hard task to do. He's brilliant at his job, blind or not. But I like to think Joan wouldn't have allowed me in that chair if she didn't think I couldn't do it."

"I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks, Annie."

"Anytime," she replied, raising her mug to clink against his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just to give some insight, the title fits perfectly with the story, and you'll see the genesis of it by the end of the story. Hadn't even thought of the "play on words" with Gabe Grey's name. oopsie on me.**

**And is it me, or is it odd and almost refreshing to write a story without the romantical angst? And what I've published above is all I wrote out yesterday. I've started another scene today and will expand on it and publish more in a few days. I haven't given up Endless Mountains. This story interests me more at the moment, though.**

**Thanks for all of the story alerts and favorites and reviews! I appreciate it more than you all know. A special shoutout to bookish327 and HelzLckyAngl for their fanfiction love! Don't know how I warrant allt his attention, but I'll take it, all the same. :)**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Annie sat at her desk, reading over the details of her latest case before she handed the file to Joan. It wasn't an easy one. It left her almost as rattled as she was when she made her first kill a while ago.

She'd drawn her weapon, but couldn't quite bring herself to use it to make her getaway. Instead, she'd shouted at Stu on the phone to find her a way out, that the mission was a no-go.

Speaking of which, she suddenly heard him call her name, and she looked over to see him beckoning to her from tech ops.

He didn't say anything until she sat in the chair he pulled up, and he resumed his own seat.

"So, want to tell me what happened out there?"

"I was on the phone with you," Annie said. "You know what happened."

"No, all I heard was you berating me and my skills of extraction."

"I'm sorry." Annie meant it sincerely, but she couldn't deny the falsity of her tone.

"You are now, but is this something I have to look forward to with every mission as your handler?" Stu asked. He leaned forward as he spoke, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together.

"No, of course not," Annie said.

"Then what, Annie? What's wrong? I can't keep you safe if I think you don't trust me."

"Again, I'm sorry," Annie said with a sigh. "It's just, I –" Annie stopped herself just in time from confessing that she missed Auggie's voice in her ear. And how she'd selfishly wished at the time that she may have done a better job had Auggie been her handler at the time.

Instead, she went with a small fib. "It's just family problems. My sister's going through a divorce."

"Okay," Stu replied, somewhat disbelieving, but he had no reason to not believe her. Though they got along, he really didn't know her at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she decided to spend some hours in the morning with Danielle and the girls, lending a hand for a marathon of cookie baking. Katia and Chloe, however, lost interest about halfway through, and were now watching television.<p>

Annie sat on a stool at the counter, watching Danielle transfer the cooled cookies into bags. When her cell began ringing, she sighed. It didn't take work long to intrude on her personal time. She mouthed to Danielle that it was work and took a few steps away.

Danielle smiled knowingly and, though she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, she couldn't help listening in. It was a short conversation, though, and all she heard was Annie saying "Bye, Stu" at the end.

Annie returned to the counter ready to give her apologies to Danielle, but her sister beat her to the punch.

"Who's Stu?"

Annie shook her head at Danielle's obvious eavesdropping. "My handler."

"But what about Auggie? I thought that maybe you and he –"

Annie cut her off with a warning glare, "I work with more than one person, Danielle."

"Oh, well, of course. That only makes sense. So this Stu guy, what's he look like?" she asked, leaning on the counter and tucking her chin on her hands.

"Dani!"

"Oh, come on. Is he cute?"

Annie stood up from her stool and began gathering her things to leave. "I am not having this conversation with you."

"Why not?" Danielle asked. "Oh, you want to keep me away from him, huh? I know the rules. You met him first."

Annie huffed and whirled around, slapping the counter with her hand. "Dani, just stop it! Stu is a friend, okay? Just like Auggie was a friend."

There it was, her status with Auggie, out in the open. In past tense. Annie nearly choked on the words and turned away from Danielle. Her sister wouldn't be stopped, though, and followed her.

Seeing the anguish on her sister's face, Danielle asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"God, Danielle! Auggie is gone, okay? I asked if we could talk, you know, and he said he was going on vacation for two weeks."

"Oh, well, then, he'll be back, right?"

Annie scoffed without any hint of humor. "He went to Eritrea."

"What's in Eritrea?" Danielle asked, her face full of confusion.

"The woman he loves," Annie said softly, her voice cracking.

"Still, though, you said he was your best friend," Danielle said. "When he comes back, you can maybe –"

"He won't be coming back, Dani," Annie said as she walked toward the door. "I saw the look on his face when he told me. He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww, poor Annie's having a tough time without her Auggie. But now that it's out in the open, maybe she can move on? Or will she have to?**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auggie breathed a sigh of relief as his apartment door slid shut behind him. Just the smell and ambience of his place gave him peace. And at peace is what he felt the most right now.

He hadn't felt so relaxed for six months, and considering he'd spent a good portion of the last 24 hours in a plane, that was saying something. But no, he was good. Glad to be home.

He remembered when he left this room two weeks ago. He'd gone with his heart on his sleeve and one idea in his head. Tell Parker he loved her and couldn't live without her. He wanted to tell her about the MRI and doctor's summation that he wasn't a candidate for stem cell repair of his eyes. But he also wanted to tell her that he wasn't giving up. He would get his sight back, and he would live the rest of his life with her.

Then he'd gotten to Asmara and to the school where she worked teaching children. To say his sudden appearance was a shock would be an understatement. After kissing their hellos, she roundly told him he didn't belong there, and he had no business tracking her down.

After giving her his well-rehearsed speech, she professed her love, as well, but said it didn't mean anything. She was where she wanted to be, where she belonged, and where she was needed.

Auggie refused at first to be pushed away, but after a week of being there, Auggie felt his own wants and problems and fears fade into nothingness. Compared to the people Parker was helping, he had no reason to be upset that state-of-the-art technology couldn't bring his sight back. At least he had access to it. Doctors were few and far between in the war-torn, poverty-stricken country. And only for those that could afford it.

And so, one morning, Auggie bid Parker good-bye and headed home. Though the ending of his trip wasn't what he pictured it to be when he'd left, he was content with his decision.

And so he spent the last few days of his vacation traveling back to DC and relaxing. Once he had a pot of coffee brewing and changed into comfortable clothes, he decided to check his messages. He could've taken some technology with him into Africa, but he decided against it. And now, as his fully charged cell began dinging with e-mails, phone messages and texts.

He started with the phone messages, but nothing was there that needed his attention. So he went to the e-mail messages. His voice reader dictated out the senders, and he paused at the one from Annie. The date showed it was sent right when he left, so he opened it and listened as the robotic female voice spoke out Annie's message.

The one thing he'd regretted before leaving was not being able to talk to Annie. She was so busy with work, and his mind was filled with Parker and his eyesight. He promised himself on the flight back to make it up to her when he got back.

He listened to it twice, then dialed Stu's number. It was after work hours, but Auggie figured he'd be glad to know he was back in country.

He answered after the second ring. "Auggie? Is that you? How are you calling from Africa? Why are you calling from Africa?"

"I'm not in Africa, Stu. I'm in DC, in my apartment, actually. Listen, I'll tell you all about it later. Do you know where Annie is right now? She's not out on a mission, is she?"

"It's Friday, Aug. She's here, at Allen's."

Auggie breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait to speak to her. "Listen, don't tell her I'm back, okay? We need to talk. I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

><p>Auggie walked through the crowd at Allen's, nodding his hello to the few that called out to him. He contemplated calling Stu again, asking him where they were sitting, but he soon felt a touch on his shoulder.<p>

"Hey, man, we're over at a table."

"Stu," Auggie said, patting the man's hand on his shoulder and giving him a warm smile. "Does she know I'm back?"

"No, I didn't say anything. Any reason for my two favorite spies playing spy games?" he asked.

Auggie shook his head, "Just some misunderstandings. How has she been?"

"I'll let you ask her about it, okay? Tell you what, here's our table. It's out of the way, so you'll be able to talk."

Auggie slid into a chair, but noticed Stu didn't take one for himself. "Gonna leave me to the wolves, huh?"

"I'll be close. She's in the restroom, so you got about a minute."

Auggie nodded, and when a bottle was pressed into his hand, he gulped half of it. He wasn't too sure when Annie came back to the table, as he didn't notice her signature scent, and the noise of the crowd masked her arrival.

"Auggie?"

A cross between a whisper and a gasp of disbelief, he lifted his head in her direction. "Annie." He stood, and because he couldn't help himself, held his arms out, hoping they were still in a place where a hug wouldn't be out of the question.

Two steps, and then he felt her arms go around him and her body press against his. He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were gone," he heard her whisper against his shoulder.

Auggie loosened his grip and put his hands up to her shoulders. "I specficially remember telling you that I was going on vacation for two weeks."

She stepped away, and a scrape of chairs showed she sat down, so he followed, taking his own chair.

"Yes, you did," Annie said.

Auggie nodded, then pulled out his cellphone. "Then, what do you call this?" he asked, pressing a few buttons until his voice reader started playing Annie's e-mail.

"Auggie, I don't have to tell you how much you've meant to me in the last year and a half. I owe you my job and my life, literally. As such, I wish all of your dreams and wishes will come true. I know you're not coming back. I saw the look on your face when you gave me your convertible. I've never seen you look so determined, and I'd be a fool to stand in your way. So, go, be with your lady. You deserve to be happy. Love, Annie."

Hearing her words read back to her in a robotic voice had Annie cringing, and since it was over two weeks since she'd written those words, she saw now how almost desperate and overly dramatic she'd sounded.

Auggie felt the air between them grow a bit cool and tension-filled, so he knew he'd have to be the one to speak first. "You know, I had a feeling something was – off between us before I left. But, my mind was full of Parker and my MRI tests, and I thought I'd imagined it. But I didn't, did I? You avoided me. I didn't even have a chance to say good-bye."

"You never say good-bye," Annie whispered, her fingers picking at the label on her bottle.

"Annie, you wanted to talk, that day at the car. Maybe I should've made time then, but I didn't. But I'm here now," he said, leaning his elbows on the table and giving her all his attention.

"Talk to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww, and y'all were SO worried that Aug wasn't coming back. Of course, he's coming back! Auggie and Annie are BFFs, and do you think a little overly emotional e-mail will stand between them? So, what will Annie tell him? Will she pour her heart out, like she wanted to do in the finale? Or will he get an edited version? Hmm...**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N And now, the final chapter. Annie's confession. :)**

* * *

><p>Annie couldn't quite believe what had happened in the past few minutes. She'd finally felt like she let Auggie go. After telling Dani, she had a good cry on the way to work and felt clearer after, as if a weight had finally lifted from her.<p>

She thought she'd finally said good-bye to her best friend and spent the last couple of days making it up to Stu, who unfortunately had received the brunt of her changing moods.

Tonight was the culmination of that, a round of drinks on her. She glanced over at Stu, who sat at a table nearby with a woman she knew he had his eye on. He caught her glance and gave her a warm smile and nod.

She felt so foolish. Stu obviously knew Auggie was coming back. Now he was here, sitting across from her, a look of expectation on his face.

There was one thing she needed to know first, though. One piece of information required before she spilled her guts.

"Can you tell me something first? Are you still with Parker?" Annie applauded herself on keeping her voice even, not giving away any type of emotion she knew he'd pick up on.

Auggie had a feeling from the e-mail that his relationship with Parker was something of a catalyst of the problem between he and Auggie now. But he knew, if he expected her to be truthful and open with him, he'd have to be, as well.

"No," he replied. "Not anymore."

Annie took a deep breath and was glad that the nugget of information didn't make her happy. She truly felt bad for Auggie, but didn't automatically think that she now had a chance with him.

She reached over and curled her fingers around his. "Do you mind if I start at the beginning?"

Auggie nodded, not wanting to say anything to influence her.

"You are one of my best friends, which isn't easy to have in our line of work. Good or bad, you've always been there, and I've been there for you as well, I hope."

Auggie gave a small squeeze to their clasped hands, and that gave her the courage to keep going.

"When I went away to Sweden, I found out that Dani was not only being cheated on by Michael, she was also cheating on him. I wasn't altogether in the right headspace for the mission, and maybe it could've gone better, but that's not what you need to know. She – she said some things to make me think I had feelings for you."

Auggie leaned forward slightly, "What did she say, Annie?"

"She's met you before, you know, and sees how close we are, and she said my voice changes when I talk to you."

Annie could see he was confused and decided to lay her hand on the table. "She made me think that there could be something – more between us. And truthfully, I wasn't all that against the idea."

Auggie nodded, and she could see a wave of emotion pass over his expressive face. She knew she had to keep talking. "I wanted to talk with you about it, but my timing, I guess, was way off. You were going off after Parker, and I'd built up the idea of you and I so much, that without you knowing, you'd broken my heart."

"God, Annie, I had no idea, really," Auggie said quickly.

Putting her other hand on top of their clasped ones, Annie said, "I know now that you didn't, and I don't know why my emotions were on such a high and all over the place. It wasn't fair, to you or me."

"That's why you've avoided me, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. And maybe I shouldn't have. It seems to have only made things worse."

"Are you – I mean, do you still –"

"These past two weeks, I have missed you, like crazy. But seeing you now, I know how wrong I was. I do love you, Auggie, but not in the black and white, happily ever after sense. I think that's what scared me. I assumed that these sudden feelings of love and affection equated that. But you know what I've come to realize?" she asked.

"What?"

"There's no such thing as black and white love. Friendship, true friendship, comes with its own levels of trust and love."

Auggie grinned and nodded, "Shades of gray."

"Huh?" Annie asked.

"Nothing is ever black and white, Annie. And maybe our talk is two weeks too late or months too late." Auggie knew he had to be as truthful with her as she'd been with him. They deserved nothing else.

"I've been closer to you than anyone – male or female – in my life," he said simply. "And I don't know, maybe I took that for granted. No, scratch that. I did take it for granted. I should have told you all this a while ago, but I'm telling you now."

"Thanks, Auggie," Annie said and leaned across the table to press a soft kiss against his cheek. "So, BFFs again?"

"We always were," Auggie said with a cocky grin. "But now? We tell each other. No holding back, no misunderstandings."

"Does that I mean I have to clock in with you if I want to date someone?" Annie asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, no check-in, but I'd like to know who he is. And I'll do the same with you," he said, drawing an X across his chest. "Cross my heart."

Annie stood and brought him up with her. This time their embrace was more heartfelt, more true, and without tears. Auggie clasped her by the shoulders as they parted and said, "Hey, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, of course, Auggie," Annie said.

The odd pronouncements between them – for neither could remember saying those words without kissing and sex and professions of forever – left the air somewhat uncomfortable.

"Should we pinky swear or something?" Auggie asked.

Annie laughed as the tension snapped. "No, but hey, you know those cheesy half-heart pendants that say best friends? We could wear those."

Auggie shook his head, "I don't do necklaces. Oh, I know."

"What is it?"

"Matching tattoos," he said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

Annie burst out laughing, both at the idea and Auggie's expression, and he soon joined in.

"So, you guys are okay, then?"

Annie looked over Auggie's shoulder to see Stu behind them. She nodded.

"Always were," Auggie said with a shrug.

"Oh, I know!" Annie said, walking around to tuck her arm through Stu's. "We should let Stu into our BFF club!"

"Are you sure about that?" Auggie said. "Stu faints at the sight of blood."

Annie burst out laughing again, and though Stu was happy his two friends had made up, he extricated himself from Annie's grasp. "Thanks for the offer, Annie, but I've got someone waiting for me."

"He's such a spoilsport," Annie said, resuming her seat at the table. "So, you're back at the office now, huh?"

"Yep. Stu was just keeping my seat warm," Auggie said, sitting down, as well, and grabbing his beer. "He hasn't been too hard on you, has he?"

"Nah, Stu's a sweetheart, but you might want to ask him where he hid all of your equipment. He's been keeping your seat warm in the literal sense," Annie confessed.

"Stu!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Aww, that was way too much fun to write! Annie and Auggie, BFFs forever.**

**Now that this is done, send me a review, as some of you LOVELY and BEAUTIFUL readers always do, head on over to Little Miss Isabelle's fantasy Christmas story, "Annie's Christmas Wish." It's such a sweet story, you'll love it!**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**A/N Also, note to anonymous trolls: You do know if you leave a bitchy review, I can delete it, right? And if you sign in, I just block you, so why do you even bother?**


End file.
